Back to the Past
by Cutie1466
Summary: Brick misses his life as a kid-less single man. So his friend Dexter helps him by making a time machine. But how far will Brick go to get his youth back.
1. Intro

20 Years Ago...

A man and a woman sat in a fancy restaurant having dinner and enjoying their time together.

"So Blossom, do you like our date so far?"

"Brick for the last time the date is fine and just because I said I wanted to check this place out doesn't mean you had to bring me here on a date. We're college students, things are expensive enough already." Blossom said as she looked around the amazingly beautiful restaurant.

"Yeah I know but..." Brick paused as he leaned over the table to put his hand on Blossoms chin and turn her face to look at him. " Your worth it."

Blossom blushed and smiled as she looked at Brick.

"Blossom there's something I've been wanting to do for a while now but it never seemed like the right time." Brick said as he played with a little black box under the tablecloth.

"What is it?"

"Well-" Brick started but got cut off by the sound of a air horn going off in his ear waking him up from his dream making him sit up.

"Ah what the fuck!" Brick yelled as he held his left ear and looked to see where the sound came from only to see a shirtless Butch with a air horn in one hand and coffee in the other.

"What the hell did you do that for Butch!" Brick said.

"Well you wouldn't wake up when Boomer tried to get you. Here." Butch said as he handed Brick the coffee mug and walked out the door.

Brick looked in the mug only to see it was empty.

"You drunk my coffee you asshole!" Brick shouted out to Butch.

"Whoops!" Butch shouted back.

Brick sighed as he sat the empty mug down on his nightstand. Then he jumped as he remembered something under his pillow. He rushed to left his pillow up and exhaled when he saw the little black box still under his pillow. Brick picked it up and opened to see the ring he bought Blossom still in it.

'Tonight's the night I'm gonna ask Blossom to marry me.' Brick thought as he smiled thinking of all the time he spent with Blossom.

"Brick! Butch! Hurry up or else we're gonna be late for finals." Boomer called from the living room in their dorm.

"Shut up Boomer you just want to go make out with Bubbles!" Butch yelled back.

"Well at least I have a girlfriend and don't chase Buttercup around like a puppy!"

"The hell you say!"

The next Brick heard was the sound of a door being slammed open and Boomer telling Butch to chill while he ran away from him.

"If I don't go now they'll kill each other." Brick said as he got up and started getting dressed.

Brick walked out of his room to see Butch cornering Boomer.

"Brick! Help!" Boomer yelled.

"Butch leave him alone. Boomer don't talk about Buttercup to Butch you know he's got a thing for her." Brick said as he smirked and walked past them to the door.

"Shut up Brick." Butch said as he crossed his arms and followed Brick outside with Boomer behind him.

The boys started walking on their campus till they saw Mike and Mitch walking out thier dorm.

"Well I got to go. Later Mike." Mitch said as he him and Brick made eye contact and glared at each other.

"See you later Mitch."

Mitch walked off as Brick, Boomer and Butch walked up to Mike.

"Hey guys." Mike said smiling.

"Sup. So you ready for finals." Butch asked.

"Yeah I can't wait to stop getting up so early."

"You said it brother." Boomer said and he patted Mike on the back.

"Hey where's Dexter?" Brick asked.

"He said him and Olga wanted to get some studying in so they came early and went to the library."

"And you didn't go with them?" Butch asked as he chuckled.

"Why would I?"

"They might need a referee." Butch said as he started laughing.

"They don't fight that much." Boomer claimed.

"Yes they do they fight about everything. Those two couldn't stop fighting if thier lives depended on it."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Butch on this one. Thier still fighting about Dexter moving out." Brick said.

As the boys continued to talk they walked into the main building where they took their classes. While walking through the hall they heard Buttercup yelling at a guy.

"Just admit that you slept with her Ace!"

"Don't you think I would if I did!"

"No! Because your not doing it now! But whatever I'm done talking about this if your just gonna lie to my face."

"There goes the lying bullshit."

"It's not bullshit because you are lying. Maybe we should just break up."

Ace sighed in frustration and looked behind Buttercup to see the boys walking up the hall. He smirked as he looked at Butch, who was glaring at him.

"Baby..." Ace said as he wrapped his arms around Buttercup's waist smiling at her. "I love you and nobody else. That girl was lying I would never want to hurt you."

"Whatever Ace." Buttercup said as she crossed her arms but didn't pull away from Ace.

"Come on. Trust me. I'll handle it." Ace put his hand under Buttercup's chin to make her look up at him and gave her a charming smile.

Buttercup looked at him for a second before giving in.

"Ok I trust you and I love you too." Buttercup said causing Ace to glance towards Butch and lean down to kiss Buttercup on the lips.

Buttercup kissed back and after a minute the two pulled away. Ace turned his head and secretly wiped his mouth when Butch wasn't looking.

"Ok babe I'll see you later."

"Bye." Buttercup said as Ace walked off and when he was gone she hit her head against her small locker, groaning.

"Well at least you tried to break up with him. That's better then last time." Bubbles said as she closed her locker that was one away from Buttercup.

"No it's not she didn't even sound like she meant it." Robin claimed while standing next to Bubbles.

"Thank you Bubbles. Fuck you Robin." Buttercup said with her head still on the locker.

The boys finally walked over to the girls and stood by them.

"Hey gals." Mike greeted.

"Shut the hell up Mike." Buttercup said.

"What did I do?"

"Don't take it personal. My best friend is just cranky because she had to get up early." Butch said as he patted Buttercup on the back.

"Thanks Butchie Boy you know me so well." Buttercup said smiling as she turned around and leaned on her locker.

"Whipped!" Boomer whispered with his arm around Bubbles.

"Shut up Little Boy Blue."

While everyone laughed, Brick looked down the hall to see the love of his life walking down the hallway. Brick smiled as he watched Blossom's hair bounce after every step she took.

'Man I'm so lucky. I have the best girlfriend in the world, I'm passing all my business classes, and my friends are great.'

Blossom walked up to Brick and smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips. Brick then wrapped his arm around her and listened to his friends talk.

'My life can't get any...'


	2. 10 Years Later

**Sorry the chapter got deleted. Don't worry nothing changed. Also Guest, I have read your comment don't worry all of your comments are safely saved in my bio. Also all the comments from the last chapter will be in the next chapter. Another thing, if I offended you, Guest, or my tone was misleading, I'd like to apologize and am going to politely ask you not to call my stories foolish. Thank you.**

* * *

"Worse."

"Come on Brick it's not that bad." Dexter said as he sat across from Brick.

"Yes, it is! I mean work all day, then I have to go home and have dinner, then I have to lay in my bed and start all over. You just don't understand."

"Oh I'm sorry that I'm not the CEO of my own business, go home to a lovely little girl and a well-cooked meal, then go to sleep with a beautiful wife that's having another baby, that I asked for." Dexter said as he rolled his eyes at Brick.

"Do I really sound like that?"

"Yes. Yes, you do."

"Well don't get me wrong I love my daughter and whatever gender my baby turns out to be."

"And Blossom..."

"Didn't I say Blossom already? Ugh, I can't think straight."

"You're getting stressed. Calm down."

"Do you really think I'm wrong? What's wrong with a 37-year-old man wanting to go back to his twenties?"

"Nothing wrong with it. Except when most men say that they have an affair with a younger woman."

"I'd never cheat on Blossom. Ever. I've been in love with her for 25 years. It's just when I started college I never imagined my life to move this quickly, you know."

"Yeah, we all changed so quickly after college and-"

Brick's phone interrupted Dexter with it's ringing.

"May I?"

Dexter sighed and nodded.

(Start of Phone Call)

Hello?

I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Jojo, but we're having a problem with Bella.

What do you mean? What happened?

She got into a fight.

What! Ok. Ok. I'm on my way.

(End of Call)

Brick sighed and turned towards Dexter.

"Sorry to cut our lunch short but Bella got into a fight and I have to go get her." Brick said as he packed up his suitcase.

"Ok, we'll talk more about this later." Dexter said standing up and walking out with Brick, towards his secretary's desk.

"Hello Mr. Jojo~" Brick secretary, June said.

"June, I need you to reschedule anything I have to do for the rest of the day."

"Of course Mr. Jojo and if, there's anything else you need me to do for you just let me know." June said as she bit her lip staring at her boss lustfully.

"Yeah, thanks." Brick said as he looked at her and turned around to walk away with Dexter still standing there at the desk, in shock.

"You do realize that's a 37-year-old married man and you're only like 20 right?"

"Married or not he'll come around eventually."

"I would tell you that you don't always have to sleep your way to the top but with your limited brain capacity you wouldn't understand."

"For your information, I don't have any brain capacity." She said crossing her arms.

"Precisely." Dexter walks away.

"Brick! Wait up!" Dexter jogged up to Brick as he was about to get in his car.

"I'm your best friend but you should tell the guys about this. Maybe you're not alone."

"Thanks, Dexter." Brick gets in his car as Dexter walks to his.

He sighs and pulls off after starting his car, diving towards Bella's school.

A few minutes later, Brick gets to the school and walks to the principal's office.

"Oh, Mr. Jojo you're here." The receptionist said.

"Yeah, you called me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it I just thought Mrs. Jojo would be coming. Please go in."

Brick walks in to see his daughter sitting in a chair in front of the principal's desk.

"Mr. Jojo welcome please sit."

Brick sits down and looks at his daughter, seeing that she was looking down and had a bruise on her cheek.

"Bella, go get your stuff."

Bella quietly gets up and walks out of the office.

"Now Mr. Jojo as Mrs. Jojo already knows Bella has been getting in trouble with the other kids lately, and we think it has something to do with your home. So the consular has offered to meet with you and your family."

"I'm sorry what. I never agreed to that. I have to work."

"Your wife did and said you would be completely fine with it."

~Later~

Brick and Bella walk out of the school and get in Brick's car.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You were fighting why?"

"Pfft like you care..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Bella starts looking out the window.

The two of them get to their house, and Bella quickly gets out the car, running to her mother that was sitting on a bench swing on the porch. Bella hugged Blossom causing her to hug her back and kiss her forehead. Then she looked at her husband and smiled.

"Come on Bella, go start your homework I'll be right there to help." Blossom said to her daughter as Brick locked his car and walked to the front door.

"Yes, mommy." Bella said as the four of them went in. Then when they were all inside Bella ran upstairs to do her homework.

"You set us up for counseling?" Brick asked knowingly as he took off his tie and followed his pregnant wife to the kitchen.

"Yes, I did." Blossom said as she went back to cooking dinner.

"Why!"

"Because we need it and your daughter doesn't even think you love her."

"Why would she think that?"

"I don't know Brick maybe it has something to do with the fact you're always working and don't spend time at home anymore." Blossom said without looking at Brick.

"Here we go again."

"You're damn right here we go again, Brick! Your family needs you but you'd much rather hang around that little girl you call a secretary then your family. So what if our baby comes in this world tomorrow, and you don't even see it being born! Who cares right! Ow!" Blossom held her 9 months pregnant stomach in pain.

"Blossom stop it you're stressing. You know the baby doesn't like that." Brick quickly walks over to her and holds her keeping her from falling on the floor putting his hand on top of her stomach.

"You make me stressed." Blossom said as she looked at him.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just want the best for you guys."

"Brick the best thing you can give your family is you."

Brick smiled and kissed Blossom's forehead.

"There's the teacher I fell in love with. Your right-"

"As always." Blossom cut Brick off and smiled at him.

"And you call me cocky?"

"Because you are."

"Whatever. So what did you do today?"

"I went to see my parents."

"How are they?"

"My moms fine but, dad doesn't like you."

"So everything's normal."

"Yeah pretty much. Do me a favor and go set the table please." Blossom turned off the stove and went upstairs to go help, Bella.

Brick sighed as he started setting the table. Then he went to his home office when he was done to put his stuff away. Brick looked at his desk and saw a picture of his family and friends, plus their children, they took a month ago. He smiled as he thought about how happy everyone is.

"Are you coming to the table?" Blossom said as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah." Brick put the picture in his wallet and walked to Blossom taking her hand and walking to the table helping her sit and starting to eat with his wife and daughter.

"Brick, Butch called he said that if you think about missing guy night, he'll come to get you."

Brick rolled his eyes knowing his brother would actually do that in the most extreme way he could like when Mike wouldn't come and Butch got dressed as a robber then broke in his house and "kidnapped" him.

"Brick you better go I'm not having this baby because Butch broke in and held Bella and me at gunpoint to make you go."

"Ok, I'll go."

Brick stood up and picked up his plate. Then he walked to Blossom and helped her stand up then, kissed her lips and her stomach. Brick walked over to his daughter and leaned down to kiss her forehead causing her to get up and run upstairs.

"Her fight was about you."

"Yeah, I figured. I'll be back later."

"Ok."

Blossom got up and took the dishes from Brick and passed him his wallet and red hoodie. "Have fun." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

Brick walked out of his house and to his car. Then drove off to Butch's bar. When he got there he walked inside and saw everyone already there. Boomer and Mike were watching Mitch take his turn in pool. Dexter was drinking a beer while watching Butch drink his and throw darts. Brick shook his head and walked over to them, not before grabbing a beer from the counter.

"I thought we were playing cards."

The guys turned around to see Brick walking and called to him.

"Finally, I thought I would have to hold my beautiful pregnant sister-in-law and niece at gunpoint for you to come." Butch said as he patted Brick on the back.

"Blossom knew you would do that."

"She gets me so well."

"Shut up Butch. Okay, I'm here now are we gonna stand around or are we gonna play poker?"

~A Few Beers and Bets Later~

"Wait a minute, so you're telling us you actually want to go back to college. Why?" Mitch asked as they played.

"It's not that I want to go back to college. I want to be young again. I mean come on don't you guys ever think about what it would be like to be young?" Brick asked as he looked at his cards.

"Nope. Bubbles and I are happy. Plus Blair just started crawling and it's the cutest thing ever." Boomer smiled.

"I'm gonna have to agree with him. Robin and I are the best we ever been. The only thing we ever did was fight in college." Mike shrugged.

"Oh no, you two weren't as bad as Dexter and Olga." Butch pushed more chips into the middle.

"Oh shut up. At least I wasn't stuck in the friend zone for four years." Dexter sighed and folded.

"Sure make fun of me but, I'm not the one who tried to steal Brick's girlfriend." Butch smiled wickedly. "All in."

"Come on we were young and Brick and I are friends now. Although that is a good reason for not wanting to go." Mitch folded.

"Blossom loves me. She's not going anywhere." Brick said. "All in."

"Do you guys see what I was talking about? He's talking like she won't leave him. You shouldn't do that." Dexter said as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Ok I know I'm not the smartest but this is what people refer to as a mid-life crisis, right?" Boomer laughed as he folded.

"Shut up, Boomer. Look all I'm saying is that in college I lost out on opportunities because I was in a relationship through most of it." Brick picked up his beer bottle and brought it to his mouth.

"You mean partying and fucking other girls, right? Because I've tried it and it wasn't that great after the hangover." Butch said.

"Coming from the guy about to lose." Mike said. "All in."

After Mike said that he put down his cards revealing three fives, a joker and an ace.

"Three of a kind." Mike said as he sat up a bit.

"Mike shut up and start writing a check." Butch laughed as he put his cards down revealing three tens and two aces. "Full house. I win."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Brick put down his hand revealing a ten, joker, queen, king, and ace. "Royal Flush. Now, fellas, I take cash, checks, and favors. You have a week and don't try to play me. I know how much all of you placed on this bet."

Groans and denials were heard as Brick looked at his watch. He cursed himself, knowing that it was almost midnight, and he wasn't home yet.

"Man you're cheating!" Butch crossed his arms.

"Oh god, Robin's gonna kill me." Mike said as he put his head on the table, causing Boomer to pat his back.

"Whatever Butch. Just make sure you have my money. I have to get home." Brick got up and started to walk towards the door.

"You're an asshole Brick!"

"Thanks!"

~30 minutes later~

Brick sighed as he pulled up to his house, seeing his bedroom light on. She was up waiting for him. He got out of the car and walked towards the house, unlocking the door and walking upstairs. As soon as he walked into the room, he saw Blossom sitting in bed reading.

"Your home late."

"I know. I'm sorry we got really into the game."

"Did you win?"

"Yep." Brick chuckled. "Suckers."

Blossom bookmarked her page and put the book down as Brick took off his pants and shirt and got in bed. She looked at him for a minute then remembered something. She turned and opened the drawer to her nightstand and pulled out an envelope.

"Here."

"What's this?" Brick asked as he took the envelope from her hand.

"Well remember when I said I wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise and you didn't. I asked the doctor to send me a copy of the results and there they are." Blossom smiles and kissed his cheek.

Looking at the picture made Brick smile. It was things like this that made him love his life the way it was... but he always went back to thinking what if...

"Thanks, babe. I love it."

"And we love you, Brick. Even if, you can be a little frustrating when it comes to spending time with us."

Brick smiled knowing that Blossom could always sneak in smart remarks in everything she said. He put the envelope on his nightstand and then rolled his eyes playfully at Blossom.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Come here." Brick wrapped his arms around Blossom and being careful of her pregnant belly, laid her down on his chest. Blossom giggled and hit him.

"You clown."

"You love me."

"I always have and I always will... Don't forget that Brick."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go to sleep you and the baby needs it."

~3:00 in the morning~

A loud ring goes through his ears as Blossom groans and moves around a bit.

"Mmm Brick turn it off." Blossom said tiredly.

Brick groaned then turned over to pick up his phone. He quickly answered and gave an annoyed 'what' to the person on the other line.

"Brick. It's Dexter. Remember when you said you wanted to go back in time."

"Yeah so..."

"Get over here. I found a way to take you back."

Brick immediately sat up.

"Stop fucking with me, Dexter."

"I'm not! Look I'll explain when you get here. Just come on!"

Just then Blossom sat up and turned on the light.

"Brick? Is something wrong?"

Brick sat there for a bit, thinking about what to say to his wife.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Brick hung up the phone and paused for a minute. He turned to Blossom and held her hands in his.

"Blossom... we need to talk..."


End file.
